The Evil 6: Elyk's Worst Enemies
Not really!!! The adventures of Cortney and the Cool People will never end! “Leslee?” Nathan said. “What is that?” “What’s what?” Leslee inquired. “That,” Cortney said, pointing downwards. “It looks like a roller coaster theme park,” Nathan said. “Where are we?” “We’re just a little bit south of Atlanta. Look for a gas station, because we’re gonna need a refill.” Leslee replied. Leslee landed the General Lee at a rural gas station, from what they could gather, was near a county line. “Less than a dollar for gas?!! Prices haven’t been that low since the ‘80s!” Leslee exclaimed happily to the cashier at the counter. “Well, missy, we live pretty retro around here. Just ask the county commissioner.” the cashier replied. “OK, well thanks,” Leslee said. As Leslee walked out of the store, she heard commotion. A red-orange car similar to hers rushed by the gas station with a sheriff’s car following. “What’s that all about?” Leslee asked another customer outside getting gas. “Rosco and Enos are after them Dukes again, I s’pose.” the customer replied. “You ain’t from around these parts, are ya?” “No, I’m not. Wait! Did you say Rosco. . . and Enos?!!! As in Rosco Coltrane and Enos Strate?” Leslee inquired. “How you know about them if you ain’t from these parts?” the customer asked. Ignoring his question, Leslee asked “Where are?” “Why you’re here in Hazzard County, honey,” the customer replied. “And those set of wheels look purty much like the Dukes’.” “I gotta go,” Leslee said, running quickly back to the car. “Guys!!” Leslee yelled. “We’re in Hazzard!!!” “Really?” asked Nathan, looking bewildered. “YES!!” Leslee exclaimed. “That car that just raced by was the real General Lee!!! I gotta see this!!!” Leslee jumped into the car and raced down the street towards the commotion. In minutes she was behind Rosco and could see the Dukes up ahead. Leslee drove the car parallel to Rosco’s. She could hear Rosco talking to Flash, his dog. “Them Dukes can’t get away from your daddy, oh Velvet Ears!!” Rosco exclaimed. “They’re a real. . .” he began. “Them Dukes is right beside us!!!!!” Rosco said pointing to Leslee. “Wait,” he said. “There’s two General Lees?!!! That ain’t possible!!!” Rosco said, looking forwards. “Well, I’ll get y’all!!! You working with the Dukes!!! They probably stole that car from Capitol City!! Ol’ Boss Hogg’ll be hearing about this!!” Rosco said. Up ahead, the road narrowed. The Dukes raced by, but Rosco slid the police car to a stop and blocked the road. Rosco made them get out of the car, and he had Enos read them their rights. “Rosco, I don’t think these here folks even know what they being arrested for,” Enos said. Rosco was obstinate on arresting them, and stifling a giggle, he made Enos read them their rights. “Y’all have the right to remain silent. Anything y’all say can be used against y’all in a court ‘o law. Y’all also have the right to an attorney.” Enos said solemnly. Rosco drove them to the Hazzard County Bank, where Boss Hogg was counting Rosco’s money. “Boss,” Rosco said, walking into his office. “What?” said Boss Hogg, slipping part of it into his pocket where Rosco couldn’t see. “Rosco, I’m in the middle of very important business. You better have arrested them Dukes or impounded the General Lee,” “Even better, Boss!!! I arrested some people who were in cahoots with the Dukes!!! They even have a clever General Lee look alike!” Rosco said happily. “Well let’s see ‘em!!!” Boss Hogg said happily. Rosco brought in the convicts, and once Boss Hogg saw them, his smile faded and turned to a frown. “You dad-blamed idiot!!! Do you know who these people are??!!” Boss Hogg asked angrily. “I’m guessing you know ‘em or something?” Rosco asked, puzzled. “Do you not remember all the commotion about those stupid soldiers tryin’ to take over our county? Once we told ‘em it was Hazzard they left so quickly, we thought they’d caught somethin’,” Boss Hogg explained. “Well, those soldiers were from Europe and they were with that old vampire Elyk!!!” “What’s that got to do with these people?” Rosco asked, still puzzled. “You dipstick!!! These people are the ones that have saved the world from them so many times!!!” Boss shouted angrily at Rosco. “My most sincere apologies,” Boss Hogg said to the children, still glaring angrily at Rosco. Boss Hogg also gave them the money that he had slipped out of Rosco’s paycheck. “I am so very sorry you folks, but news like that don’t get around here often,” Rosco said. “That’s OK,” Leslee said. “We might know why they left. Elyk hates anything and everything country.” “Has he ever lived the country life?” Boss Hogg asked. “He wouldn’t if you gave him the Hazzard County Bank,” Nathan commented. “If y’all are planning to stay awhile, I can get you some nice rooms at the county hotel. Maybe a nice, non-alcoholic meal at the Boar’s Nest. On the house?” Boss Hogg asked. “We’ll think about it,” Cortney said. “But we need to go,” “No doubt planning to save the world again,” Boss Hogg complimented. “Bye now, Mr. Hogg and Sheriff Coltrane,” Nathan said. “Bye bye!” Boss Hogg replied. As soon as they had walked out of the Hazzard County Bank and into their General Lee, Nathan began talking. “I think that we should go find the Dukes and see if they can help us on our next adventure, because we could use some Hazzard help, don’t you find?” Nathan asked. “I guess so,” Leslee replied. “What about that theme park?” Cortney said, pointing towards it. “We can ride the Boar’s Nest later,” Nathan said, squinting to see the sign. The trio climbed into the General Lee and drove away towards the Duke farm. “Well they’re certainly nothing like them Dukes,” Boss Hogg said, watching them drive away from the bank. “Again, I’m really sorry about what happened.” Rosco said. Leslee drove into the backwoods of Hazzard County and eventually they found themselves near a farm with a house. A white pickup truck was parked in the front, followed by a red-orange car that looked like Leslee’s. There was also a white Jeep parked behind the white pickup. The trio got out of the car and walked to the door of the house. So this is the Duke Farm, they each thought. “I can only think of one possible group of people that would have a car like that,” an older man said. “Well, yeah, Uncle Jesse, but why would celebrities like them want to come around Hazzard?” a young man’s voice asked. “Now Bo, don’t you remember? They’re from the South too. They’re not like those Hollywood types,” a lady’s kind voice said. “Well ol’ J.D. got ahold of ‘em and we need to go help ‘em out, whoever they are. Don’t you agree, Daisy?” Uncle Jesse said. Then there was a knock at the door. They heard footsteps, and then Uncle Jesse’s kind smile appeared. “Look who it is, y’all!” Uncle Jesse said. “The Terrific Trio!” Bo exclaimed. “Well we’s just talkin’ about you,” Uncle Jesse said. “Yeah we were,” said a man setting next to Bo with brown hair. “I’m Daisy,” said Daisy, sitting nearest to them. “Jesse Duke, and pleased to meet y’all,” Uncle Jesse said. “I’m Luke,” said the man with brown hair. “And I’m Bo,” said Bo. “So what are y’all doin’ down here in Hazzard?” Uncle Jesse asked. “Well, we made a pit stop, but we really like this place. The TV series was even better!” Leslee explained. “TV series? What ya. . . oh!! Of course!” Uncle Jesse said. “Why do you look exactly like you did when the series was made?” Nathan asked. “Well they used that aging software to see what we’d look like at that age. The technology of the ‘70s and ‘80s was more advanced than it’s given credit for.” Luke explained. “Then they just got actors that looked like the older us. Even for Uncle Jesse, who could’ve been “made up” to look like his older self.” Bo continued. “So they aged every character?” Cortney asked. “Yes, they did,” Daisy said. “If that’s true, then wouldn’t Bo be considerably younger?” Nathan asked. “Was he even alive?” “I was alive then, but John Schneider lied about his age. That’s where you’re a little confused.” Bo explained. “We’re the age that the characters were at the end of the series. Not the actors. But enough about the TV show. Ya started to tell us about why ya were here, I interrupted ya. Please continue,” Uncle Jesse said. “Well, we were flying back from London, and we had to stop here. It’s like the 1980’s here!” Leslee said. “It is, but J.D.’s tryin’ to modernize the place. He’s opening up that Hogg’s Hazzard theme park. He’s gonna have Rosco drive him up to Charlotte tomorrow, and he’s going to make a presentation with a Cedar Fair executive coming down from Ohio.” Uncle Jessed explained. “Doesn’t he only have like one ride called Boar’s Nest?” Nathan asked. “Yes, but they’re sending in supplies to build a boomerang coaster and if all goes well with Cedar Fair at Carowinds tomorrow, then he’s gonna purchase a WindSeeker. I told him he should put in one of those observation towers so that you could see everything from the top.” “I have one question, though.” Daisy asked. “Is Elyk really dead?”’ “I wish I could say yes, Daisy, but no,” Nathan explained. “There may not be a permanent way to kill him. We may never know of one. But. . .” A loud beeping sound could be audible. Nathan checked his electronic tracking device. “Guess who?” Nathan asked Cortney and Leslee. “We’d better get going. It was nice meeting you all,” “Can we come with ya?” Uncle Jesse asked. “Well sure!” Leslee said. “But I’ll have to install some flying cartridges in your truck, in the Jeep, and in the General Lee. As Leslee left the house, Uncle Jesse asked Cortney “Flying cartridges?”“Yeah, that’s how Leslee’s car can fly. Apparently ever car has some sort of outlet where you can put it,” Cortney replied. As soon as Leslee installed all the cartridges, they were off to Europe. Elyk had risen again and was using all of his power to churn up a volcanic storm. This one however, could not destroy the castle. Elyk was going to destroy all the rebellious countries that had joined Dixie, and reward those that had sided with the Elyk Empire. However, it took all but all of Elyk’s power to churn up the storm. “I must rest for a bit,” Elyk said to himself. Just as he went back inside his castle, his cape snagged a shelf of chemicals that he was planning to pour into the volcano, enough to blow up the entire planet. However, he was only going to destroy the countries that had fought against him. He was so tired, he didn’t even hear, see, or feel his cape rip and cause the unsteady shelf of chemicals to fall over the side of the railing of the balcony of the castle. Elyk went into his bedroom to lie down for a minute, but it turned into several hours. The chemicals had fallen into the lava of the volcano far below, and they interacted violently with the lava. The next day, Elyk awoke to his castle shaking violently atop the lava plug. He ran outside and saw lava flowing over the balcony of the first floor below. The volcano began gushing lava in spouts and one almost knocked Elyk off his feet. “What have I done?” Elyk asked himself anxiously. * * * * * “What is that?” Cortney asked as they flew over Bucharest and saw the castle slightly falling into the volcano. A pyroclastic flow was flowing down the slopes of the volcano and slowly spreading through Bucharest. Luckily, the town had been evacuated hours earlier, and no one was left in the city. The gas and rock destroyed houses and buildings in the city. Elyk was running around frantically trying to find what would stop the volcano from exploding. So much of the chemicals had leaked into the volcano that an eruption was all but inevitable. “We ain’t goin’ in there!” Boss Hogg said. Before leaving Hazzard, Boss had stopped them just before leaving the Duke Farm. “Not so fast, Dukes! We’ve got some serious charges against you!” Rosco had proclaimed happily. “Mr. Coltrane, please let them come with us. They’re going to help us stop Elyk. The volcano where his castle is located is going to explode, and it might destroy the planet.” Cortney said. “Well OK, but on one condition!” Rosco said. “What is it?” Cortney asked. “Can me, Enos, and my little fat buddy come with ya?” Rosco asked. “Sure!” Cortney said. Nathan had to sit between Boss and Rosco, while Enos was sitting behind Leslee, but there was just enough room. “C’mon Boss!! We came so we could help ‘em!” Enos said happily. “Fine, but Rosco’s the first to step out of this car!” Boss declared. Leslee flew over the top of the volcano and past the balconies. Before long, they all heard an angry shout. Enos looked behind him. “Oh, darn it!! Well ol’ Bo jus’ rammed into the balcony that Elyk was standing on!! Now Elyk’s swimming around in all that lava!” Enos exclaimed. “Bo!” Uncle Jesse shouted from the pickup. “Why’d ya just do that? Now he’s gonna be even madder!” “He got what was coming to him, Uncle Jesse!” Bo shouted back. Leslee flew the General and hovered over the fourth floor balcony. She told Boss Hogg to wait in the car with Rosco and Enos. “If anything goes wrong, someone needs to drive the General out of harm’s way. I’m gonna put it on autopilot, so just stay still.” Leslee said. Leslee, Nathan, and Cortney snuck in through the window of Elyk’s castle. Cortney crept into the hallway and motioned for Leslee and Nathan to follow. “Drat! I’ll never get this to work!!” Elyk shouted. His clothes were tattered and slightly charred from the lava. He was pouring chemicals into the volcano that should’ve made the erupting stop, but it wasn’t working. Just then, a section of floor collapsed where Cortney was standing and she screamed. Elyk turned around angrily. “What are you doing here?!! I already have enough on my hands!” Elyk shouted as he lunged at them. They ran the other direction, but Elyk cornered them near the stairs. Cortney, Leslee, and Nathan ran up the stairs as fast as they could. Elyk took off on foot, but he was soon flying. Leslee and Nathan paused briefly to catch their breath. “Wait! Where’s Cortney!” Nathan asked. “I’m right here!” said Cortney from a secret passageway. Leslee and Nathan hurried inside as the wall shut behind them. They heard Elyk thundering outside angrily, looking for them. They quietly ran down the passageway towards the end. It looked like the entrance to something important. There was a door, with two statues of Elyk on either side, holding up the ceiling. The door had pictures of Elyk gaining power over many armies along with crushing Cortney, Leslee, and Nathan under a chariot driven by ghost horses. Leslee pushed a on the pedestal of the Elyk statue right of the door. The door in front of them pulled open at once and they walked into the room. The room looked like a giant tomb filled with treasure. Gold coins covered most of the marble floor, except for a pathway leading to three ascending steps. At the summit, a large golden coffin lay encrusted with diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and almost every other gem that you could imagine. A red ‘N’ was painted on the side. At that moment all three of them knew that Nairod was in that coffin. “This is creepy.” Nathan said. As he walked over to look at the duplicate coffin beside it with a red ‘E’, the ground began trembling. In the next moment, slabs of the grand marble floor collapsed along with the gold on it. Lava spewed into the mausoleum and Cortney and the Cool People ran out of the passageway. The door was wide open, and Elyk was waiting for them, but the lava spout was waiting for Elyk. It spewed out and knocked him off his feet. Cortney, Leslee, and Nathan rushed to the top of the stairs and found themselves in Elyk’s bedroom. They ran to the balcony, planning to jump down into the General. She pushed the button on the keychain control, and the roof of the General retracted so that they could jump into the driver’s seat. As they prepared to jump, Elyk blocked their path. “Not so fast!!! You’re not getting away this time! You’ve evaded my clutches for too long!! Now you’re going to. . .” Elyk began. Bo blew the General Lee’s horn and shouted a rebel yell. He drove into Elyk, and Elyk fell down to the second story balcony just above the ruined first one. Cortney and the Cool People quickly ran down to Elyk. Bo and Luke hover-parked their car over the balcony and jumped down. Daisy, Uncle Jesse, Rosco, Boss, and Enos did the same. “You think you’ve won, haven’t you?!!” Elyk shouted. “This explosion may have been accidental, but we’re all going to the grave now!! “I’m certainly not!” Boss Hogg said indignantly. “Oh, really?” Elyk inquired. “Then you can be the first!!” Elyk thrust a wind at Boss Hogg, and he fell over the edge of the balcony. “Boss!!” almost all of them yelled at the same time. “Now for you two troublemakers!” Elyk shouted, pointing to Bo and Luke. “J.D., I’m coming too!” Uncle Jesse yelled as he ran at Elyk, and they both fell over the side of the volcano. “Uncle Jesse!” they all yelled. “He did what had to be done,” Nathan said. “He was very honorable.” “He was a hero,” Luke said. “But we already knew it,” “He gave his life for us,” Daisy said, in tears. “Boss was a hero, too,” Enos said. After they held a small funeral for Boss and Uncle Jesse, they all left for home. Leslee was in her General Lee, Bo and Luke in theirs, Daisy in Dixie, and Enos driving Uncle Jesse’s pickup with Rosco.